


Cleaning Duties

by Imtoopickywithusernames



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:52:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imtoopickywithusernames/pseuds/Imtoopickywithusernames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren really hates surprise cleaning frenzies, especially when it results in missed meals</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cleaning Duties

The sound Eren Jaeger awoke too was not a particularly pleasant one, and certainly not one he had hoped to wake up to. “Eren!” His friend Armin was yelling down into the basement. “Eren wake up!” A loud clanging noise and the sound of a door slamming shut. “Eren you seriously have to wake up now!” Armin urged, unlocking the cell door and shaking the boy. Eren groaned.  
“What is it Armin?”  
“Levi is blowing his nut! He says that if this place isn’t spotless by tonight he is going to feed us to the titans!”  
“Aw come on Armin. You seriously believe it when he says that?”  
“Eren please, just get up and help us cle-” He was cut off by the door to the basement slamming open. Armin jumped and Eren sat up quickly. “EREN JAEGER!” Levi’s voice screeched into the room making both of them cringe. “What are you still doing in bed?” He asked angrily, “Why did you not report to the meeting I ordered earlier?”  
“W-well sir, usually Hanji wakes me up and unlocks my door, so even if I had been awake, I wouldn’t have been able to attend.” Eren tried to reason, but Levi was having none of it today.  
“So you’re saying you’re incapable of waking up on your own?”  
“No, I’m saying that I am incapable of opening my own cell doors from the inside to attend a meeting you ordered at some ridiculous time in the morning.” He retorted, despite Armin shaking his head rapidly in the corner. Levi scowled. “Don’t get all smartass with me. It’s because of me you’re still alive, brat, so how about you shut it, and start cleaning?”  
Eren glared, but nodded, picking up the broom that sat next to his bed. Levi however, shook his head. “Nope,” He held out a cloth and floor polish, “You have the first floor.”  
“All of it?!” Eren exclaimed.  
“All of it.” Levi replied, still holding out the cleaning equipment. Eren snatched up the things, threw on a shirt that he had left discarded on a chair the previous night, and stormed out of the basement. Levi shot an irritated look at Armin, who immediately fled, stumbling over his feet a little as he ran.

“Just because you have stupid OCD tendencies about cleanliness, why do you have to include all of us in it, stupid Levi.” Eren grumbled as he scrubbed at the stone floor. His knees were already cut and aching and he had only been cleaning the floor for about 10 minutes. “What got into him today anyway? I don’t think he’s ever been like this over cleaning this old dump.” Eren sprayed a spot that was determined to stay dirty and scrubbed at it with the cloth. He felt a tap on his shoulder. Mikasa stood over him with a broom placed neatly on her shoulder. “Eren, what are you muttering about?” she asked, taking the cloth from him and rubbing at the spot he couldn’t get clean, basically making the dirt disappear instantly. Why was it Mikasa could always do the stuff that he struggled with as easily as if she was tearing paper? “Nothing.” He replied, grabbing the cloth back and moving forward a little. “I heard something about ‘stupid Levi’.” She pointed out. When she got no response she shrugged, stood up, patted Eren on the head and said “work hard.”, which just made Eren even more angry. “What was that about ‘stupid Levi’?” Levi’s voice came out of seemingly nowhere.  
“Oh uh, nothing Corporal. Just talking to myself. Nothing about you.”  
“Right. You know Jaeger, Ackerman has pretty much the best hearing in the squad, so if she misheard it then you must have been talking really incoherently, because that’s what I heard as well.”  
“No, I promise, I was just talking to myself.”  
“About how unfair it is I’m making you do all the work when it is my problem with dirt?”  
“No, I-”  
“Well Jaeger, as you know, I can’t stand dirt, so if I have a way to avoid it, I will use it. Now lucky old you has just earned himself the kitchen to fully wipe down and organise.”  
“Man come on! Seriously?”  
“Yes. Seriously. Have fun brat.” Levi waved his hand as he walked away, leaving Eren pretty much fuming. If he could turn into a titan right now to attack the man without getting himself killed by his teammates, he probably would.

By the time Eren had finally finished cleaning the first floor, it was way past lunch time, and he hadn’t even had breakfast. This meant Eren was very hungry. And a hungry Eren, is a pissed Eren. He snapped at everyone he saw on his way to the kitchen. Somebody must have warned everybody else about him because when he got to the dining hall, there was nobody to be seen. Even if nobody could be seen, Eren could feel eyes watching him, probably with weapons pointed at him in case he went crazy and started attacking everyone. If he was a little less annoyed at everyone, he probably would have understood this, and ignored it, only, he was annoyed at everyone so he shouted “OH MY GOD I AM NOT GOING TO TURN INTO A TITAN!”  
“Just in case Eren.” Somebody who sounded like it was probably Erwin called back. Eren didn’t bother to see where the voice was coming from, he just continued into the kitchen so he could get the cleaning done and he wouldn’t miss dinner too. When he entered the kitchen however, he was surprised to find that it was almost completely spotless, save for a plate of food sitting on the counter and a person standing next to it. “Sorry about today Eren.” Levi said, picking up the plate of food and offering it to the boy. Who was Eren to refuse a full plate of food? He dropped the cleaning equipment and started shoving the food into his mouth. Soon enough it was completely finished and Eren looked up at his elder. “Again, sorry Eren, I was just really stressed this morning. I didn’t mean to take so much of it out on you.”  
“It’s okay Levi, next time, just warn me if you’re going to turn into a nut job again, okay?” He smiled, and Levi chucked. “Of course.” He kissed Eren on the cheek and headed out of the kitchen. “Clean up after yourself.” He called back.  
“Of course.” Eren returned, grinning to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't really intend for it to end the way it did, I just couldn't really help adding a bit of Levi/Eren fluff in there.


End file.
